


Little Black

by patchesjames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, M/M, Wolf!Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesjames/pseuds/patchesjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Derek visited Stiles at school and didn’t want to socialize with Stiles’ friends and burnout of a roommate, he changed into the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture
> 
> http://stiles-wtf.tumblr.com/post/45426385152/add-stiles-f-ckingwolftamer

Sometimes when Derek visited Stiles at school and didn’t want to socialize with Stiles’ friends and burnout of a roommate, he changed into the wolf. Which left Stiles to awkwardly explain that his Dad had gone away for the night (or two) and he needed to watch their dog. Yes I know he’s huge. He’s a wolf/husky/shepherd mix. Yes, he’s tame. He was one of the bomb sniffing pups and my dad brought him home because he was a mutt and they were going to kill him. I know, right? No, Tim, you cannot ride him like a pony. And don’t tell the RA. He won’t bark.

But anyway, it also gave him the option of naming Derek something different every time that his happened. He usually went with Jeter and referred to him as Derek Eater. (The New York Post’s words not his). It was already awkward explaining why an avid Mets fan would name his dog after a Yankee. “Because Jeter’s a dog, duh.” It would be even more awkward to explain why his “dog” had the same name as his boyfriend. When Derek was being particularly antisocial and vaguely threatening/overprotective/territorial as the wolf Stiles went with either Skip, Bella, or Rover.

Come Friday night and his roommate, Tim, was strolling into the room, a literal cloud of smoke following him.

“Hey,” Stiles said not looking up from his book. Derek was sprawled out behind him and Stiles was using him as a back rest as he finished his midterm paper.

“Hey, man, what’s- JESUS FUCK!” Tim screamed, clutching his chest. “Warn a guy when that thing is here.”

Stiles snorted and patted Derek’s side. Derek opened his eyes, narrowed them at Tim, before shutting them again and flicking an ear in Stiles’ direction. Tim and Derek were not particularly fond of each other, especially after the time Tim tried to take Derek’s beer from the fridge while Stiles had been in the shower and Derek had nearly bitten his hand clean off.

“Your dad drop him off again?”

“No, he’s a vicious werewolf who entered the lobby as a man and quickly transformed into a large, black wolf to hide from my college roommate,” Stiles replied without looking up from his book.

Tim was in the process of emptying his pockets. Dumping his keys, phone, and lighter onto his desk when he turned to Stiles, mouth agape.

Stiles snorted as Derek whined and leaned further into the wall, tugging Stiles with him with the movement. “Relax, dude, it was a joke.”

Tim chanced out a laugh. “Well it wouldn’t be that crazy,” He said throwing himself onto his bed. “He’s fucking monstrous. Bigger than any dog or wolf I’ve ever seen. And I’m a Wildlife Conservation major.”

Derek rumbled out a low growl and tugged Stiles’ sleeve into his mouth lightly with his teeth. Stiles laughed and poked Derek on the nose with his pencil. Every time Tim said the words wildlife conservation, it was Derek and Stiles’ custom to down the closest shot. Derek sneezed, shaking his whole head.

Abruptly, Derek nudged Stiles with his nose until he got off of him, hopped down from the bed, and strode purposefully to the window. Stiles shot him a worried glance. Derek jumping out the window meant either one of three things: Scott was outside and he wanted to try to sneak up on him, something dangerous was outside and he wanted to sneak up on it, or he had to go to the little dog’s room.

Derek nudged the unopened pack of toilet paper on Stiles’ desk with his nose, before pawing at the window again. Oh, just had to relieve himself then.

“It’s freaky how well behaved he is, too. Except for the time he tried to eat me,” Tim hissed out.

Derek leveled a growl in Tim’s direction and raised his hackles just to get the message across.

“Jesus,” Stiles muttered, reaching over to the latch and yanking the window open. Derek pounced gracefully onto Stiles’ desk and hopped out of the window. Stiles saw him lope around the quad to scare a couple making out. They jumped apart as Stiles laughed and shook his head. But then out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the campus security guards start striding towards Derek, waving a night stick (Why did they still use those?). Derek yipped happily, wagging his tail before darting around the guard and out of sight.

“Stupid dog,” He mumbled, going back to his paper.

He heard a joyous howl ring out through campus and he smiled despite himself. Even if Derek was an antisocial, overprotective prick. It was good for him to get out as the wolf; shed his skin, howl at the moon, romp across campus. Hopefully he’d be quick enough to avoid the rest of the campus police.

Stiles was just putting the finishing touches on his paper when there was a knock at the door.

“Can you get that, bro?”

Tim huffed, but pushed himself out of bed anyway. He shivered as he went by, closing the window before answering the door.

“Delivery for -Hale?” The pizza guy asked, squinting down at his receipt, pizza held loftily in his hand, the delicious smell of greasy cheese wafting into the dorm.

“Derek’s here?” Tim shot Stiles a quizzical look.

Stiles scrambled off of the bed. “He, uh, he was, but he went home, he wasn’t feeling well.”

He tipped the pizza guy, offered a thanks, and dragged the pizza into the middle of the room; sitting cross-legged on the floor and Tim joining him.

“Bacon, cheddar, ranch, and sausage?” Tim let out a low, impressed whistle. “Since Derek left, can I have some?”

Tim had once witnessed Derek eat three whole pizzas by himself. Stiles didn’t get his obsession with one-upping Derek’s pizza eating skills, but he smirked, glancing quickly towards the closed window, before nodding.

They were each on their second slice when a grumpy, furry black head appeared at the window. Stiles pretended to be fascinated by the string of pizza hanging from Tim’s chin, but he knew Derek would have heard the excited blip of his heart.

Derek let out a loud, booming bark and pawed at the window. Stiles ignored him, wiping his face, and letting out a burp. He licked the sauce off of each finger individually, slowly, tantalizingly, agonizingly, dragging his mouth up each finger in a graceful arch, letting his tongue lap up any excess-

Derek howled. Low and long.

“Dude, you want me to get that?”

“Nope,” Stiles shook his head. “He can be such a beggar. Wait ‘til we finish the pizza.”

He risked a glance at the window and was met with the deepest scowl glare combination he had ever seen on an animal. He smiled and took a swig from one of Derek’s beers at his feet.

Derek huffed and sat down at the window to wait. Stiles definitely wouldn’t be getting laid tonight, but at least Derek would never abandon him with Tim again in favor of sprouting black fur.


End file.
